Finding Love
by Hiei's Sweetheart
Summary: Kurama goes to paris for bussiness and end up in love! well read and PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Valentine

Author- Hiei's Sweetheart  
  
Story- Finding love  
Chap.1- Valentine  
Author's note- I love fictional characters and well it was my buddy Victoria's idea and I had promised this a long time ago and well I'll give this a shot! Oh yes! This takes place after the dark tournament (by Mika- Angel) and the Street fighter tournament! I just excluded Mika off the story because then. well you read it and then you'll know! Disclaimer- I don't own any YYH character except: Cammy, Myna, Nikashu, Marie Antoinette Mimay, Terry Zhypher, and Kokomo! They'll be more so look for them! I know it's like a new cast but they'll be the ones tickling your funny bone! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cammy- Let me see, if I ask you if you believe in love at first sight you'll probably answer back with a "hell no!" or a "No way!" or the very popular "ugh uh!" Well I have a little tale to tell you that might change that. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
Years have passed and the gang is now in high school and they are in 9th grade and Kurama is in 10th grade.  
@ The fair.  
"Welcome to the annual Valentines Day carnival! Even though there's still one week before the real holiday we still consider this as the real Valentines Day" the radio broadcaster announced over the speakers.  
Everyone was laughing riding rides and playing games. Laughter and happy noises. Boys were winning stuffed animals and were showing off their strength for their girlfriends as they watched. The girls squealed and cheered or kissed their boyfriends.  
"Yusuke! I really hate Ferris Wheels; they scare me to death! You know I'm afraid of heights! Why did you take me in here!" Keiko yelled. "For one thing, I did remember that you were afraid of heights! I took you here because I wanted you to see the view and because if you're scared you can snuggle with me!" He said smiling as Keiko gave him one of her monster smacks. "Owwwwwww! Why did you that for?" Yusuke yelled madly touching his left cheek in pain. Then Keiko leaned on Yusuke's shoulder.  
Meanwhile.  
"Look Yukina!" Kuwabarra yelled as a man took out a medium sized light turquoise and baby blue bunny. "Wow! Thanks Kazuma! It's so cute!" She squealed and hugged the rabbit and of course she hugged Kuwabarra. Then she told him to ride the biggest roller coaster in the park. He was scared to death but still rode with Yukina.  
While that was happening.  
"Omigod! I still can believe that I'm going to the carnival with the cutest guy in the 10th grade! Suichi Kurama!"(I wanted Kurama to be his last name because I didn't know his last name! Lol) a girl yelled. "it was nothing Myna!" Cammy exclaimed pushing Kurama to Myna. "Let's go!" Hiei said persistently pulling Cammy's arm to his. Cammy pulled back and took Kurama to another side.  
"Soooo.!" Cammy asked. "What? You mean if I like her?" Cammy nodded "Well I don't! She's too self absorbed and snooty and she thinks she's prettier than every one else! Personally, you're prettier and nicer!" Kurama finished off his observation. "*Sweetly* well! *Mad* DON'T COMPARE ME TO HER!" Cammy muttered as Kurama backed down. "I'll do her the favor! But I refuse to go out with her!" Kurama whispered in Cammy's ear as Hiei watched everything.  
"What did you guys talk about?" Hiei and Myna asked in unison. "Oh! Things! Plans! Yeah! Plans!" They both said covering the truth. Kurama sighed and left off with Myna.  
"What did happen?" Hiei asked. "Well he hates Myna and he told me that I was prettier and nicer than her." She said with a sigh. "SO he's still not over that! I thought that bet was to set me up not him! Well guess the unexpected happened." Hiei commented.  
*Flashback*  
"I think she's quite attractive don't you?" Kurama asked Hiei. "I'm not interested in girls right now! I have other priorities!" Hiei answered back quickly."Well! Let's make a deal! Whoever can court Cammy to the point to make her fall in love with one of us wins!" Kurama proposed. "So it's a bet to see who can win that girl's heart? I'm out!" Hiei replied. "Are you scared? This would be a good chance for you too to fall in love!" Kurama added. "Fine!" Hiei responded with a grunt. And so it began.  
*Flashback ends*  
"Huh?" Cammy wondered. "Nothing! Let's get a hot dog and a shake!" Hiei answered back but that flashback still crossed his mind. 'Could Kurama still be in love with me after all this time! It has been about 3 years since that day I met him! When I was in the 8th grade!' "Nah!" she yelled out but still doubting her word.  
*Flashbacks* "I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me?" Kurama asked romantically. "I'm sorry I can't! I'm already in love." "Cammy, even though you are in love with Hiei give a chance!" Kurama wondered. "Cammy! Can't you see!" He continued as she looked away. *End of flashback*  
"Let's go on a ride!" Hiei proposed to get his ideas off his head. "Okay!" Cammy answered back trying to do the same thing as Hiei.  
-End of Chap. 1- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's note II- Sorry to be such a pain in the beginning! Well I hope you liked it! Next chapter our hero the hot and romantic Kurama goes somewhere for business and then. *gasp* you'll see! I DO have a thing for writing stories about Hiei and Kurama and Cammy! Well Cammy isn't really what I'd thought she would have been. She was supposed to be shy but here you have a little troublemaker!  
Ps.- Check out my other stories! 


	2. Broke!

Chap. 2- Broke?!  
  
In Kurama's Famous flower shop.  
  
"The famous shop in Paris France, La Fleur, is finally loosing its glamorous touch! It seems that the owner and caretaker has gone ill and so has the business!" The news reporter announced. Kurama turned off the TV not noticing the news flash.  
  
Cammy stood there frozen. Kurama waves his hand to see if his helper  
was all right but she stood there with foam coming off her mouth.  
  
"Hellooo! Earth to Cammy! This is Kurama over at Earth where are you at?" Kurama asked while looking at Cammy all spaced out.  
  
"La. Fleur. Closed? No freaking way!" She yelled in agony. "My daddy always bought me flowers from La Fleur! There were the only flowers I could whack around my house when I was a kid! And they were still alive!" Cammy shrieked as Kurama whispered 'monster how could she!'  
  
"I heard that you lousy Kitsune!" Cammy growled. "If they're loosing their touch! How do you expect me to buy my wedding flowers if not from the best!" She said madly.  
  
"Wedding? You're not even 16!" Kurama explained to Cammy who was grieving of an event that hasn't even announced. The poor girl was grieving over her wedding and she barely can stand her actual boyfriend!  
  
"Oh shut up!" Cammy answered bratty.  
  
The same night Kurama was sleeping. A flash of his memory literally hit him. Two bullies were bulling this little girl with long hair. They had her doll and they were be-heading the doll. The little girl kept on crying. Then the two little boys saw a shadow behind them. A little boy with red hair and green eyes stood there kind of disturbed. It happened to be Kurama! "Leave her alone and give her back her toy." Kurama said looking at the boys. The boys looked at him and then ignored him and kept on trying to pull the doll's head off. The Little girl stopped crying and looked at the little redhead.  
  
"I said leave her alone!" Kurama said madly and louder. The boys turned around and grabbed Kurama by his collar. "You got a problem carrot top? Cause if you do I'll beat you up so bad that your mamma won't recognize you!" The boys yelled. Kurama ducked and hit the two boys. You know he didn't mean to but he had to!  
  
"Thank you! I'm Nikashu! What's your name?" Nikashu said wiping the tears off her face. "Hello! My name is Kurama and I'm pleased to meet you!" Kurama smiled. "Why did you help me?" Nikashu asked. "Well my mother told me that taking things from people, especially girls is wrong so I had to defend you!" He added peacefully.  
  
The girl looked at him in awe. He just stood there like a hero!  
  
"You know if you go to France you can see me! Then you can marry me! Like in the fairy tales!" She said smiling. Kurama nodded and left.  
  
Then he woke up. Shocked to have remembered such a hidden memory. Locked away years beyond his belief. He was sweating and was really nervous. His hands shook as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Hiei, I heard yells from Kurama's room last night!" Cammy told Hiei who came out of his room ready to shower.  
  
"Well you shoulda' stayed at your house rather than sleeping over!" Hiei added. "Come on! We didn't do anything sick!" Cammy said slyly. "Women." Hiei sighed.  
  
"Good morning." Kurama yawned and looked at Hiei then at Cammy. He looked at Cammy again.  
  
"Cammy? What on earth are you doing here?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Nuttin' I fell asleep during a movie I was watching with Hiei and he went back to his room!" Cammy explained.  
  
"The little jerk had no courtesy and didn't bother on giving his bed  
to me and let his sorry butt sleep on the couch!" Cammy yelled madly  
while pulling on Hiei's hair.  
  
"I'm going to Paris." Kurama announced.  
  
"To find your true love? Nikashu maybe?" Cammy teased as Kurama looked at her in awe.  
  
"How. did. you?" He stuttered.  
"Duh! With my physic powers I revealed your old memoriiiii!" She said trying to amuse him.  
"Can I go? Please?" Cammy asked.  
"OK!" Kurama replied.  
"I'll go." Hiei added.  
Kurama and Cammy looked at him.  
"Huh? Paris is NOT you! Why will you go?" Cammy asked amazed.  
"Hmph" Hiei sighed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note- well I'm sorry for the delay! I had school! Well I'll do 1 more chap. And them I'll stop until I have 5 reviews from different people! So please recommend me if you want the story to go on! I recommend you guys Kenshinrella! It's so funny! Well c ya around! 


	3. NOTICE PLZ READ! IMPORTANT!

**_HI PPL! I 4got I left this screename and stareted a new one with my BF! ;;; Well… I'm gonna update the stroies!!! Plz c my new pen name: _**

_**CammyRammy **_


End file.
